The Week After
by Lab Cat
Summary: SEASONS UNIVERSE A small introspective piece by a wolf hanyou. WataxDou respectively, and mild hints of other coupling from other Anime. WARNING: Mild teen angst and ranting.


022107: Most of the stories I tend to write come from the same universe (story-plot wise), so it may come to sound very linear in events. It's kind of a warning because I might mention something that may have (or may not have) occurred in another story (same Anime/Manga/Cartoon/etc. series) or otherwise (different Anime/Manga/Cartoon/etc. series). If this correlates to any of my other stories… well… you kind of have to know how I lead my stories (MEANING: I don't update enough for a well thought out storyline without completely missing my original target and resulting in major rewrites).  
PS: My OC is the narrator, 1st person perspective.

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns this series. There are also references to other Anime in here too.

The Week After

Yes I know, I shouldn't interfere with the paths of soulmates but I can't help it.

Especially that Kimihiro-kun. He reminds me of me a _little_ too much.

MEANING: Blind, oblivious, selfish at some degree, and painfully to lenient to some parties…

Oh, and helplessly in love and keeps their mouth shut until something spontaneous (meaning dangerous or idiotic) occurs.

It was very similar to my sweet, shy student, who had finally asked out the boy of her dreams. It was really cute and gusty, in my opinion. As for the moron… _ahem_ boy of her dreams, I can honestly say that the idiot prankster that was completely taken off guard. Then as usual he jumps around like an idiot spouting something that he learned from that green leotard-wearing student and teacher duo ("Oh! How a beautiful and pure goddess that has descended from Heaven to grace her wonderful presence to someone like me…") That can't be healthy for him to learn dating tips from _those _morons…

Anyway…

The child that is very much like incense, cherry blossoms and calm has came over to the Dimension Witch's store for a wish. Of course she had to refer to me, a 'matchmaker' of sorts.

Apparently he had received a love confession is unable to respond back. Looking back into his past, I can understand why he has a lack of emotions; or rather he can't express them properly. That is what happens when that _one person _leaves you at a tender and emotionally-sensitive age. Kinda cute.

Of course I gave him my advice and told payment can wait. Of course just watching the results is the price, I'm just not going to tell them both that.

About a week later, Kimi-chan came by screaming his lungs out. And I really mean 'screaming'. It wasn't the regular rants at the top of his voice (I learned that later on that he changed from the little cutie that cried without his 'bodyguard' to a flamboyant and melancholy teen. Terrible, terrible…). It was 'tears coming from the soul' screaming, or crying in this case. Apparently he has been given love letters by a secret admirer for weeks now. A couple of days before Valentines' Day, the last letter came in with a meeting time and place so they can meet in person. It seems the aura from that last message was so poisonous to him, that it ate and tore at him until he couldn't take it anymore and felt compelled to running to the shop in the middle of class. At the end of his explanation, he passed out onto my lap.

Then the exorcist came in, demanding where he was. Of course he looked down and that harsh, glaring look softened, all the while he brushed some of the locks away from his eyes. The witch told him what was going on. As usual, he stood up and took the letter telling us he's going to meet this 'admirer' of Kimi-chan's. I was a little afraid at that moment. I mean, the letter sender is going to get one hell of a beating for shaking Kimi-chan so much. So very much overprotective. I can understand that.

The poor sap was arrested from stalking and attempted rape. The letters were enough evidence to convict the poor bastard. If you read the diary entries to see the depth of his obsession, be grateful that he escaped with his life (The exorcist got arrested for assault but the charges were dropped later on when witnesses came forward to tell the authorities that they saw the pervert attack him first.). Poor Kimi-chan. He locked himself away in his apartment to avoid everyone. He got his bodyguard to get all his school work for him, in fear something may happen to him.

The worst things in this world are not the sprits or the supernatural. They are humans. Its days like this I'm very glad that Kaasan was a priestess and Otousan a wolf demon.

I made a little visit to him, with a coffee cake and a special brand of green tea leaves from a wise old demon gardener from back home. He seemed a bit calmer now, choosing to go back to school tomorrow. However his relationship with his 'rival' seemed to be suffering somehow. He kept trying to explain to me that for some reason he keeps avoiding contact with everyone, especially him. By the end of it, his rambling makes a bit of sense.

Some someone that lonely and afraid of contact of any kind with the outside world became paranoid that someone would hurt him in an irreversible way. His savior (his words, not mine) could become his demon (no offence to me, of course) and take advantage of him in such a vulnerable state. He seems so lost by the end of it, crying tears of sadness and, mostly, shame.

The red string shakes with concern. The desolate boy brought it up to his cheek so he can comfort himself with its movements, like it was trying to calm him down.

Even at such a distance, they can still sense each other. Way to close for comfort for me.

I ended up dragging him out of the apartment to the temple and shoved him onto the lap of an unsuspecting priest-in-training. I turned and left, my trenchcoat flowing behind me.

Today, Kimihiro is happier then when I initially came to this dimension. I spent my time with Larg, conversing what is going on with Soel and said my goodbyes for the time being. Of course, being the enigma she is (which surprisingly, she isn't much of one when you get to know her really well) she had to warn me about my student and her 'boyfriend'. It wasn't that I didn't know what is going on, I'm just not doing much of anything.

Just like her, with Watanuki Kimihiro and Doumeki Shizuka, I'm just going to nudge Hitsuzen in a more favorable direction.


End file.
